


13 years your Junior

by 221B_johnlock_st



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Ficlet, M/M, Sherlock Being a Good Brother, Short, ish, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_johnlock_st/pseuds/221B_johnlock_st
Summary: Mycroft catches sherlock and Greg kissing in his kitchen, but don't worry it's not what you think





	

Mycroft wasn’t one to walk into a room without knocking in hope that people would return the favour. Though he wasn’t expecting to need to knock when walking into his own kitchen. Sherlock had been staying with him for a week and it was hell, but his brother had nowhere to go after he was done in rehab and the streets weren’t the best place for a recovering drug addict. On the upside, he saved a good amount of money on new security that he would have to hire to watch after his brother for him.

 

He had meet Gregory Lestrade a few times mostly to pick up his brother from his custody, so he was a little shocked when he saw the man pressed against his kitchen counter with his brother's tongue down his throat. Dare he says he felt a pang of hurt at the site. He had though he and the detective had hit it off quite nicely. He quested he couldn’t be too upset by the sight, he hadn’t planned on acting on the feelings after all. He could feel discussed, though, it was his brother after all.

 

“Detective Inspector it didn’t occur to me that you would go someone 13 years your junior.” The detective's eyes shot open and the hand at his side quickly pushed sherlock off him.

 

“I wasn’t- he was- it isn’t what it looks like. I was just leaving.” Lestrade scurried out of the room and Mycroft was left with his brother how was in the process of wiping at his mouth with a disgusted look.

 

“Don’t worry brother, I have no intentions with the detective nor he with me. I know how you hate to share.”Sherlock said when he was done.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Mycroft replied

 

“Please, I was high, not unconscious. I know when you see something you want, and apparently, his ass is on that list. Don’t even get me started on Him, he’s practically dripping masculinity when you're in the room to impress you. I discussing.” Sherlock grimaced at the thought.

 

“I am his superior, of course, he wants to impress” Mycroft rebuttals.

 

“Yes and that's why he flexes every time you come into the room.” Sherlock huffs and walks into the direction of his room.

 

It was only 3 and Mycroft was ready for a glass of whisky. He wasn’t about to deny himself. He poured himself a glass and went into the sitting room where he was surprised to see Gregory still there setting down some files on the glass coffee table.

 

“Oh,” The detective said when he noticed Mycroft. “These are just some files, cold cases. I said I’d let him see them if he got clean. I’ll be going then, and um sorry about earlier I guess he heard you coming or something because one second we were talking and the next he was- well, you saw.” Greg smiled awkwardly

 

“I believe you, Sherlock has been raising all kinds of hell the past week. I’m sure the cases will help with that, thank you.” Mycroft to a swig of the whisky in his hand.

 

“Good, Good. I’ll just be on my way then. See you around.” Greg turned to walk away but hesitated and turned back around. “It’s great that you don't think me and sherlock have a thing because I was actually wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner sometime.” Mycroft nearly choked but luckily played it off as a cough easily to minimise embarrassment. His back straightened and his face hardened before he went on.

 

“Are you asking me one a date detective inspector?” His face and voice stayed neutral willing away the blush that threatened to rise up his neck

 

“Yeah, I think I am. No, I definitely am. Mycroft Holmes will you go on a date with me.” Mycroft let a small smile curl onto his face.

 

“I’m free tomorrow night” Now it Gregs turn to smile

 

“Yeah, tomorrow’s perfect.”

  
“Great, I'll send a car” with that Gregory left and Sherlock was smiling around the corner. Never had kissed someone been so rewarding. Now he could have his own night to use the kitchen as a lab so he could use the gift Molly had given him for getting clean.


End file.
